Resident Evil: Innocence Lost
by Cheese Beast
Summary: John and his little sister Sara are just a few in the handfull of survivors trying to escape the Raccoon City Incident.
1. AN

This is hopefully going to be my first Fan Fiction. I am a huge fan of Resident Evil especially 2, 3, Outbreak 1&2, mostly the ones IN Raccoon City. The fact that people all around you are dead, dying, or worse is just a cool, creepy vibe that makes a zombie game perfect. Let alone I can't seem to find many stories like that, I hope I can type a truly good story. I will warn you, if I tried to type an intro it would take me forever. I'm into jumping into the story and explaining what needed to be in flashbacks and nightmares. Also, I use big words to keep from repeating myself so ask if you don't understand me.

The main Character will be John, an 18 year-old-student at Raccoon High. His 9 year-old sister Sara will be there too. Others will come and go, some will stay, some you will want killed. All will contribute to the flow of the story, and hopefully make it enjoyable.

I hope you like it.

Cheese Beast aka. Johnathan Baker.


	2. Innocence Lost

I don't own RE in any form or way. But I do believe it kicks ass. So that's Good Enough for me.

A/U: The first two chapters are going to be mostly flashbacks. Ok on to story.

CH.1 Innocence Lost

It was dark. That much John could tell.

It was dark, his body was aching, his ears where ringing, and he felt sick.

At least he was alive.

John was just an average kid, 6 1', a little lean, bushy brown hair and glasses covering his hazel eyes. Somehow he had gotten himself trapped in an endless nightmare.

When he finally opened his eyes he could see a small fire, the residue from the explosion just moments ago. One of his shots had missed the target and apparently hit a tank carrying an explosive gas in it, the jagged and smoldering remains where proof enough.

When his ears finally stopped ringing he could hear the screams of the others, telling him to hurry up. They sounded frantic, more of the creatures must have heard the explosion and where now closing in on them.

After shaking his head to clear his disorientation, he took off after the crowd of people. Quickly catching up to them the group of six ducked into a nearby ally. Searching for a safe place, someone found an unlocked door. It seamed to lead into a small bar.

Every one rushed in immediately, those with guns looking around for any threats. Once they decided it was safe, the crowd finally relaxed. A few faces turned to John, looks of thanks on their features. If he hadn't accidentally hit that tank, they could have all died...or worse.

He immediately scanned the group, finding his nine-year-old little sister, Sara, looking back at him with frantic, scared green eyes. He swore that when this was over, he would make sure he would never see that look on her face again.

Sara quickly ran to him. John got down on one knee and held her close, whispering comforting words. She was small, 4'5, with long dark brown hair, and a pale-ish complexion.

He could still remember when they had started running.

FLASHBACK

Not fifteen hours ago something had happened, a small riot bad broke out on Main Street. John had been on his way to school at that time and saw the small crowd on his way to Raccoon High. The police tried to step in, but where quickly overwhelmed. They tried to warn the pedestrians to stay back, that it wasn't safe.

That's when the screaming started.

One of the rioters had grabbed an officer and bit a chunk clean out of his neck. Within moments the officer had bleed out. Another cop, probably a friend of the now deceased police officer, saw this. She wildly shot at the attacker hoping for some kind of revenge, only to find the opposing person ignored any pain that the bullets where supposed to inflict. He just kept at it, tearing apart the deceased cop, eviscerating the corpse, eating it.

The horrified bystanders got a good look at the rioters then. All where deathly pale, dirty, and smelled like shit. But most notably of all, most where bloody, some with limbs missing, and each had a pair of white soulless eyes.

John decided that now was a good time to leave. He ran all the way back home, avoiding any place that even remotely looked like a crowd of people. He wasn't taking any chances. The first place he decided to go was home; hopefully his mom hadn't taken Sara to school yet.

It took him a little under twenty minutes to get there. When John arrived in the neighborhood where his family lived he could feel his heart sink. People where running, bodies littered the street, a few houses where even on fire. The rioting had gotten here so fast!

He ran three blocks as quickly as he could to where his home was located. He initially noticed that his dad's car was parked in the driveway, strange because he left for work an hour ago.

The moment John walked inside he could hear pounding. Someone was banging on a door near the back of the house. John quietly went for the baseball bat his mother had insisted that they keep by the door, just incase of burglars.

He walked as stealthily as he could to his sister's room down the hall. It seamed the banging was coming from there. When he looked in he saw the tall build of his father facing Sara's closet. Over and over again he banged on the door, trying to get in. John didn't know what was happening, but it was really, REALLY wrong.

"Dad," John called. Slowly the figure turned around, and John nearly threw-up. Blood covered the front of his shirt, but is didn't seem to be his own. It all trailed from his mouth, down the front of his shirt, and dripped to the floor.

Slowly John's father shuffled toward him. John stepped back and nearly tripped over his mother's corpse laying off to the side of the room. He looked down in horror at her once beautiful features. Her throat was torn open, and she had a look of intense agony etched on her features.

In a fit of rage John swung the bat at his father with strength he never knew he had. In one foul swoop he bashed the monster's head in, suddenly realizing what he had done just as the body fell to the floor motionless.

He just KILLED his own father!

A wave of guilt passed over him, but quickly left when he heard the closet door open. Out stepped Sara, scared and shaking, looking around the room.

"John!" she called to him, and immediately buried her face in his chest. She sobbed uncontrollably for a few minuets. She had been scared out of her mind earlier, but now that her big brother was there, it would be alright.

John pulled her into the living room and sat down with her on the couch. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away some of the tears with his thumb. "Do you know what happened?" he asked her quietly.

"Well," she started,"Me and Momma where about to go to school when Daddy drove up. He and Momma started talking and Momma told me to go to my room.

"I was gonna go but Daddy started coughing. Momma yelled at me again to go to my room so I ran. Daddy started yelling and Momma screamed. Then Momma came in my room. She hugged me and started crying.

"Then there saw this big banging noise. Momma told me to get back. She opened the door and Daddy came in but he looked kinda funny. Momma got scared and told me to hide in my closet."

At this point Sara was starting to cry. He didn't want to see it, but he had to know what happened. After catching her breath she went on.

"I closed the door and I heard M-mommy scream…a-and the-then it got-t qu-quiet. I-I opened the d-door and D-daddy was standing o-over Mommy. There wa-was blood every where. Daddy t-turned-d arroud and looked at m-me. His eyes where scary. I c-closed the d-door and hid. Then D-Dad-d-dy started-ed bu-bangin-ng on th-th."

She couldn't go on. John wrapped her in a warm hug. "Shh. It's all right. I'm here. Nothings gonna happen. I'll keep you safe." He kept telling her this over and over.

Soon enough she calmed down. John decided the best idea would be is to leave. Something was going on and the chaos outside was only going to get worse. The police station would probably be the safest place to go; hopefully someone would know what to do.


	3. Into The Nightmare

Hey a few people read my story!! I'm surprised any did at all.

To kittenwithclaws: thanks for the support and advice.

Disclaimer: I don't own RE in any form or way. But I do believe it kicks ass. So that's good enough for me.

CH.2 Into the Nightmare

John searched the house for anything he and Sara might need. Cloths, a little food, and something better to protect both Sara and himself with. The thought of having to face a group a group acting like his dad with only a bat was... well he didn't want to think about it.

John ransacked the house for something better than his current weapon. So far all he came up with was a kitchen knife, but he was planning on keeping some distance between him and the psychos so that didn't work. He wasn't sure what happened to these people. Somehow they did something to make his dad attack his family, and he didn't them any where near Sara.

"Thank God!" For some reason there was a handgun hidden away in his parents' bedroom. His dad must have thought the bat wasn't enough to stop anyone sneaking in. With the extra ammunition along with what was loaded left him with about sixty shots. He didn't exactly have much experience, but he understood how to use a gun.

Point.

Shoot.

Don't hit the good guys.

Now was the hard part, getting the keys for his dad's car...from the body. It was the fastest and probably safest way to the RPD, and that was all he wanted now. John had always been the one to keep Sara safe.

He went through his plans while on to his way to retrieve the keys._'Get Out. Get to the Police. Then try to help. Above all protect Sara. Keep her safe, that's all I can do now. Mom and Dad are gone,and I'll make sure she doesn't loose anyone else. We're all each other has.'_

The door to Sara's room was slightly cracked. As he looked in his blood ran cold. His previously deceased mother... was standing in the middle of the bedroom. Her body swayed slightly from side to side, as if she drunk.

He tried to open the door quietly, but a loud squeak alerted her to his presence. She snapped to attention and slowly turned toward him. No, this wasn't possible. She was dead, not thirty minutes ago. She should still be dead. Not standing. Not walking towards him. Not stretching her arms out to gab him. Not looking at him with white, hungry, soulless eyes.

John did not want to admit it, it was too crazy, but he knew what was going on now. He had seen all the movies, read the horror stories, and played the games. He recognized all the tale tell signs. Somehow zombies had gotten into Raccoon City.

John quickly composed himself, his moth- no she wasn't his mom anymore. The zombie was still coming. Quickly he aimed at it's head, and shot. His previous mother went down in a spray of blood. A sickening feeling formed in the pit of his stomach again, but he knew it was for the best. If she had got to Sara...

John was now more than ready to leave. He quickly grabbed the keys from his dad's body and bounded to the living room.

Sara immediately looked up as he entered. He immediately realized he made a mistake. "What happened? Why is there blood on you?"

John mentally slapped himself. He looked down at his shirt and saw where he had been sprayed. Why didn't he wipe it off? He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down.

"Sara, were gonna go into town for a little while. Something...something bad is happening. Now we're gonna go to the police, okay?" Sara gave a little nod to show she understood. "Good, but I want you to promise me something. If you get scared find me, and if something bad happens tell me. I will not let anything happen to you, understand? You're my little sister, and I will do anything to keep you safe." He gave her a quick hug to which she returned gratefully.

John peered out the living room window and scanned for any threats. The street seemed relatively clear, the panic had apparently moved on, all the better for them. He didn't care where they went, less people less trouble.

He and Sara quickly left the house. The car wasn't parked but ten feet from the door, a cadilac, he didn't know what model but it was new. John doubted anything would happen, nevertheless he didn't take any chances; the gun was kept ready in his left hand, Sara's small hand in his right. He led her around to the passenger side door, making sure she was secured before walking around to the driver's side.

Suddenly a deep, husky voice was heard, "John?"

'Shit' John spun around on one foot and pointed the gun at the source of the voice. It was their neighbor, Edd Corley, and his son Austin where standing in their yard. The pair both looked shaken, not much of a surprise, and had blood on their cloths. The older of the two quickly raised his hands, in fear of the firearm.

"Now hold on son," Mr. Corley said in a shaky voice, "put the gun down, we're not gonna hurt you. We just want a ride into town, can we come with you?"

John lowered the gun but didn't let them any closer. "What happened, anybody hurt?" John looked them over for any bites, he knew from the movies how the infection spread.

"My wife, she went insane, and attacked Austin. I pulled her off and he somehow he was unharmed. But I saw something...off about her, she wouldn't stop. We... put her out of her misery." When Ed had reached this part of the explanation Austin refused to look at anybody. That's when John noticed the golf club in Austin's hands. He wanted to say something, but in the back of his mind he was still getting over killing his own parents.

"So neither of you were hurt?" They both shook their heads. "Good, we're going to the police station. Maybe somebody will know what to do, better than staying here. If you're coming I suggest you get in, we're not gonna wait for those people to come back."

The Corleys quickly climbed in the back seats of the car, while John got in the driver's seat. He started the car and pulled out slowly. The group now headed into Raccoon city, unknowingly driving right into the heart of the nightmare.

* * *

All right done. Next chapter will be the chaos of the coming night. The key part to any great Zombie movie is the time when everyone realises the outbreak and panic ensues. I truly hope I will do this part justice.

Also the flashback will probably end by next chapter.

Thats all and thanks for reading.


End file.
